Sports concussion and traumatic brain injury have become important issues in both the athletic and medical communities. As an example, in recent years there has been much attention focused on the mild traumatic brain injuries (concussions) sustained by professional and amateur football players, as well as the long-term effects of such injuries. It is currently believed that repeated brain injuries such as concussions may lead to diseases later in life, such as depression, chronic traumatic encephalophathy (CTE), and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS).
Protective headgear, such as helmets, is used in many sports to reduce the likelihood of brain injury. Current helmet certification standards are based on testing parameters that were developed in the 1960s, which focus on the attenuation of linear impact and prevention of skull fracture. An example of a linear impact is a football player taking a direct hit to his helmet from a direction normal to the center of his helmet or head. Although the focus of headgear design has always been on attenuating such linear impacts, multiple lines of research in both animal models and biomechanics suggest that both linear impact and rotational acceleration play important roles in the pathophysiology of brain injury. Although nearly every head impact has both a linear component and a rotational component, rotational acceleration is greatest when a tangential blow is sustained. In some cases, the rotational acceleration from such blows can be substantial. For instance, a football player's facemask can act like a lever arm when impacted from the side, and can therefore apply large torsional forces to the head, which can easily result in brain trauma.
Although the conventional wisdom is that the components of modern protective headgear that are designed to attenuate linear impact inherently attenuate rotational acceleration, the reality is that such components are not designed for that purpose and therefore do a relatively poor job of attenuating rotational acceleration. Because of this, new helmet designs have been developed that comprise helmet liners that enable the head to remain more or less stationary while the helmet twists rapidly due to an oblique impact that applies high rotational moments to the helmet. While such helmets are an improvement over traditional helmets, a problem that remains is that most modern chinstraps do not permit much rotation of the helmet relative to the head. Therefore, if new decoupling techniques are to be successfully implemented into the energy absorbing liner, new means for enabling the helmet to rotate relative to the head must be designed into the chinstrap or its attachment to the helmet to enable the jaw to remain relatively stationary while the helmet rotates.